Brian Knight/Episodes
This Episode Guide contains timestamps of the major events, arcs, and comedic shorts happening in each Brian Knight Episode. Additional content for comedic shorts, in a sense, can be found perusing Mehdi's clips. This subpage will potentially also contain timestamps for compilation videos, if of interest. *'Arc' = extended time period typically crossing days / continuing storyline *'Major Event' = high importance event (potential long duration) *'Comedic Short' = short (within a day), no breaks, mini story Order of sections = oldest on top with the newest on bottom. Timestamps provided chosen specifically for YouTube editor: currently discovering best process for documentation/communication; page format in progress. / CAR CHASE COMPILATION Started collecting mid Ep 28. Might miss some. *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=7h38m25s *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=8h58m50s *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=9h21m22s COMPILATION Started collecting mid Ep 28. Might miss some. *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=7h3m34s *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=7h49m32s *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=9h26m17s EVENT - First Day Brian's first day consists of an interview and some early time in the field. *Brian is a creep: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=1h40m29s *Brian meets Sal: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=2h6m30s *Brian meets Andrews' undercover cop: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=2h41m13s *Brian meets Willow and Bryce: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=2h51m43s *Brian arrives at PD, makes report on Andrews' undercover cop: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=3h03m45s *Brian's first ridealong (witnesses a shootout): https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=3h43m45s *At Pillbox (Brian meets fellow officers): https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=4h9m16s *Brian's PD Interview: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=4h20m46s *The interview continues after server crash: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=4h39m13s *Brian passed the interview and first real ridealong: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=5h7m34s *Brian's first visit to Bolingbroke: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=6h25m7s **Brian downs rioting inmates: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=6h34m1s *Brian's first Jewelry store robbery: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=8h7m30s *Brian's first Grocery Store robbery: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=8h37m55s *Brian helps Andrews with processing: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=8h53m01s ARC - Brian and Soze's Paranoia Against PD Brian and his superior find themselves alone against the entire PD force. *Ep 4 and beginning of Ep 7 story build-up *Story begins: Ep 7 like 8 hrs in ARC - Passage to the Mexican Border Brian seeks a trip to Mexico to attend a Bikram yoga class. *Full story: Ep 8 - Ep 13 *Story follow-up: Ep 14 ARC - Hunt for Thermite Brian holds an investigation on thermite and also gives it out as holiday gifts. *Full story: Ep 20 and surrounding Eps *Distributes his holiday gifts of thermite on Christmas: Ep 22 ARC - Ban on Bottled Water Along with his lawyer, Brian attempts to ban bottled water. *Ep 23 *Start of Ep 25 *Surrounding Eps *Still on-going EVENT - PD Civil War A series of events spark a PD war, leading to internal police shootouts. No highlight link yet derived for this episode - links provided below are initial vod links, which will expire 2 months from creation. If editing from highlight vod, subtract about 15 minutes and update the video ID to appropriate # ID to reflect the highlight. *More prior points not specified here (tv show, etc.) *Helicopter acquired: Ep 25 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/528925883?t=7h28m35s *Docks fight action begins: Ep 25 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/528925883?t=9h12m10s *Paintball fight with real guns begins: Ep 25 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/528925883?t=9h49m31s *Paintball fight with real guns 2 begins: Ep 25 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/528925883?t=10h18m10s ARC - The Final W Brian and Ramee compete for the final win. *more prior *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=8h26m56s (Conan) *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=8h42m42s (Conan) *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=9h2m21s (Conan) SHORT - Protecting the Potential New Major Brian and Conan plan to meet Eugene, potential new major. Escalation to shots fired, fire in church, more shots. *Brian and Conan enter church: Ep 28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=2h20m7s *Shots: Ep 28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=2h26m59s *More shots: Ep 28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=2h29m46s ARC - Brian Challenges Scott: Then gets Kidnapped Brian challenges Scott; escalation to shots and a 10-13 for Conan. Later, they get kidnapped and Brian is forced to do cocaine. *Brian meets Scott: Ep 28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/529406471?t=6h17m25s *Challenge begins: Ep 28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=3h37m37s *Phone call with Scott: Ep 28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=4h54m21s *Phone call with Scott 2: Ep 28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=5h18m47s *Brian and Conan kidnapped: Ep 28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=5h40m17s SHORT - Fist Fight: Brian vs Conan Brian participates in a fight event: Brian's batman persona gets taken out by Conan. * 28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=7h21m27s SHORT - Firefighter's Calendar Brian dresses for a firefighter's calendar photoshoot and 'defends' the jewelry store with Conan. *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=9h8m2s